Rainbow Six: RWBY
by MistralIsMyCity
Summary: Ruby Rose is hurt after her girlfriend, Katy Washington, is killed during the Bartlett University attack. Rainbow Six intervened in this attack and Red Rose, Codenamed “Primal”, is one of the operators. What will Ruby do after being brought home and offered a free ride to Beacon University? What will happen when Ruby discovers the truth about Red Rose? Find out in Rainbow Six: RWBY
1. Bartlett University

**Hello! So I wanted to make this fanfic after reading other Rainbow crossovers and realized how much of them were abandoned. So, I'm making a fanfic for my two favorite fandoms. This fanfic is going to be a College AU for team RWBY but it's going to be set in the world of Rainbow Six! Enjoy! ALSO! The Rainbow Six operator is going to be an OC called "Primal". His special gadget is an armor piercing spear and he's very skilled and proficient. His primary is an M4 and a M1911 Tac-Ops like Maverick. His CTU of origin is Delta-Force. The character is going to be Red from my other fanfic, Red Roses Hidden Family, because I want to have conflict of one of the members of the RWBY and JNPR group have conflict by being connected to someone that they can't speak about. Anyways, for real this time, ENJOY!**

_Bartlett University, Cambridge, Massachusetts, October 21nd, 2015... Article 5._

Ruby could never be happier. Bartlett University, the school she finally got into after numerous applications and rejections she was finally here. Unfortunately, her older sister, Yang was all the way in Texas studying at Beacon University. Ruby was scared that she wouldn't make friends since all her others went to Beacon as well but Ruby quickly ran into friends and even has a girlfriend, Katy. Ruby is living with her mother, Summer, who's a cop for the town of Cambridge and moved there to accommodate for Ruby's move. Ruby's father, Taiyang, remarried long ago after the divorce between him and summer but still loved Ruby and let Ruby visit him and Yang all she liked. However, this changed when Ruby and Summer moved. Sure, she chats online with Yang and even has met her girlfriend, Blake, a few times over Skype and the many discord sessions her and Yang have when playing Call of Duty or Battlefield. But, other than missing her friends and Yang, Ruby couldn't be happier. However, that would soon drastically change.

"Ruby come on we have to get back to the dorms to study!" said Katy as she was enthusiastically waiting for Ruby to come out of the library and follow her to the dorms.

Katy and Ruby have a lot in common. Their bubbly energy, their kindness, their ability to make friends quickly though from awkward first encounters, and their sexual preference. Ruby and Katy have been dating for 3 months and they couldn't be happier.

"Sorry, I was getting my laptop back from Dan. He was being his dumb British self like his friend Gavin and thought FOR SURE my laptop was his." said Ruby as she started to walk down the staircase.

What Ruby failed to miss, however, was that Katy had stopped moving and was staring at the courtyard. Her face frozen in fear. What she saw were men in white hazmat suits and white masks, releasing a yellow cloud and gunning down students. Ruby noticed this and also froze.

"KATY! RUN!" yelled Ruby as she started to bolt towards the library's back exit.

She ran and ran until she could run no more. By now, she was far outside the campus and near the cafe where Katy and her went on their first date. It was then that Ruby realized, Katy wasn't with her.

"KATY?! KATY!?" Ruby asked, tearing up and starting to cry and the grim reality that her girlfriend might be dead.

It was then that the patrons noticed her and called the ambulance, Ruby didn't understand why, until she looked at her Bartlett hoodie. There was a hole in shoulder area, and out of the hole blood was pouring out. The last thing she saw was the yellow cloud rising from the university, then she passed out.

_Same Time, Bartlett University, Red Garnet Rose AKA Primal, Rainbow Six Emergency Terrorist Tactical Response Team Bravo..._

Red was putting on his black hazmat suit and strapping his M4 over his left shoulder. His thoughts were flooded by what he was just told by Six. He was scared and anxious. But he was ready. The assault would be a 2 team assault. Each team containing 5 members. Alpha team has Thermite, Capitao, Montagne, IQ, and Thatcher. While Bravo team has Primal, Nomad, Ash, Glaz, and Twitch. Doc was on standby with a small team of 3 that consisted of him, Pulse, and Mute. The atmosphere was tense in the helicopter Bravo was riding in. Everyone was prepared for what they were trained to do. Ash put her hand on Primal's shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's your first op and you're scared. I am too, I haven't seen anything this bad." said Ash, trying to calm Primal's nerves.

Ash was right, this operation is indeed Primal's first. But Primal ensured he was ready and reviewed the map, looking for any tactical advantage. However, he saw that the plan Ash had come up with was perfect on paper, but they need to do the same in practice.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Our plan is this. Lion and Finka have contained the mist so it wouldn't spread to the city BUT haven't found the location of the bombs. We must disarm BOTH!" Ash said as she loaded her breaching round into her launcher.

"Right!" said everyone unanimously.

The chopper stopped at team alpha's drop point, the roof, and lowered ropes for the team to slide down. The team disappeared over the side and the chopper went to circle a few more times before dropping off team bravo. The chopper unknowingly hovered above the body of a student. The air clearing to see a brown haired girl with a red Bartlett university hoodie and a laptop. Bravo team landed and saw the body. Primal went to check if the female was alive.

"Hello? Are you okay?" asked Primal, his voice was muffled by the gas mask he was wearing.

Primal checked her pulse to feel none. The girl was dead from the biochemical weapon and a gunshot wound. Primal then looked at her laptop, on the back of it was an assortment of stickers and one of them in big letters said 'KATY'. Primal felt sad, he never wanted to see this, but he had to do what he had to do.

Alpha team was already on the roof, Thermite looking through a skylight that went down into a large room, and the rest picking off terrorists patrolling outside. When Thermite managed to pick off all the terrorists in the room, he motioned for the team to rappel down into the room. When they all got in Thermite, Capitao, Montagne, and Thatcher set up a perimeter and waited for IQ to find both bombs.

Meanwhile, Bravo team was doing the same outside. Twitch was searching the lower floor until she heard beeping. She then went into a kitchen and found a bomb.

"Guys I found a bomb, first floor, kitchen." Twitch said as the rest of the team looked at the building.

"Hmm... if I remember right we're going to have to go through the whole building to get there." Ash recalled as she started to go towards the building, signaling the others to follow.

Bravo team was pushing through the hallways, when they breached they were met with a bomber and 5 terrorists. The bomber was taken out first and the rest were taken out after a 10 second fire fight. Bravo team then continued through the hallway and through an area for studying and took a right, stopping at a room where on the other side there was a barricaded door. In the room were at least 20 nitro cells.

"Think this is it?" Primal asked as he leveled his M4 towards one of the nitro cells.

"Yeah, it is." said Ash as she just launched a breaching round towards where all the nitro cells are. The explosion took out at least 15 nitro cells.

The rest of Bravo picked off the rest of the nitro cells and prepared to breach the door. Nomad set a breach charge and prepared.

"READY!" yelled Nomad as she pressed the detonator.

The blast completely destroyed the barricade and Ash threw in a flash bang. After the flash bang went off Bravo team breached and stormed in. Ash killed one terrorist who was behind the counter and Nomad killed two terrorists who were in the food storage. One terrorist charged at the group but was quickly impaled through the neck by Primal's spear.

"Clear!" yelled Twitch as she pulled out her defuser.

The rest of the team prepared to defend the room. Nomad deployed her airjabs at the two doors and where the defuser would be. Primal set a claymore in front of the hallway entrance and hid in the closet and waited. Twitch deployed a claymore at the other door and waited, hiding behind the bomb. Ash waited behind one of the long counters in the kitchen and had her G36C aimed at the door that was connected to the library. Everything was ready to go.

Twitch planted her defuser and the bomb started beeping loudly. The sound would let anyone near the room know it was being defused. It was then the first claymore went off. The screams of terrorists could be heard in the background. Then 5 terrorists rushed in through the same door, however, they were sent backwards by Nomad's airjab and were quickly picked off by the same operator. The bomb kept beeping and Bravo kept shooting and defending until the beeping stopped and the bomb looked like it short-circuited. The bomb then stopped releasing the gas and the pressure that was building the explosion was safely dispersed through the lid.

"How do terrorists know how to have an emergency depressurization system for the bomb?" asked Twitch as she closely examined the bomb.

"That doesn't matter! Let's get out of here through these windows. Let's go Bravo team!" yelled Ash as Bravo exited through the windows and retreated to the safe zone.

Back at Alpha team, they were upstairs at a small room with 6 bookshelves and one massive table in the middle. The bomb located toward the rear of the room.

"Okay I'll set the defuser here." said IQ as she put down the defuser and started to type.

Alpha was waiting for the first bomb to be defused and when they heard the beeping stop and the radio chatter continue with Ash ordering Bravo's retreat to the safe zone. By then they had already set up all their defenses and then waited for the enemy to come at them. The bomb started to beep as the defuser activated and the battle cry of a terrorist from the next room was silenced by a claymore explosion that killed 5 enemies. The fighting seemed to be heavier with their bomb and Alpha could barely hold on.

"AGH! I'M HIT!" yelled Thermite. Thermite was on the ground and holding his hands over the wound.

"Calm down, I got you." said Thatcher as he picked up Thermite and gave Thermite some morphine.

"Thanks." said Thermite as he sat down in the corner and waited for the battle to be over.

The beeping stopped as the last terrorist was gunned down. The bomb depressurized and the gas ceased to be released.

"Both bombs are disarmed operation successful." said the coordinater over the radio.

"Come on let's get out of here." said Thermite as he was picked up by Capitao and IQ.

Thermite, Capitao, and IQ were being protected by Montagne and Thatcher as they cleared out a path to the front door. Once they got out they quickly went to the safe zone where ambulances and fire trucks were waiting. They got to Doc's medical tent and left Thermite there to be treated by Doc. They then went a reunited the Bravo team.

"Alpha, I take it the operation was a success?" Ash asked as she quickly noticed Thermite missing.

"I see that you don't see him, don't worry, he got wounded and is being treated by Doc." said Thatcher.

"Good, no casualties other than that.?" Ash asked.

"None." said Thatcher.

"Okay, dismissed." said Ash.

When Ash said that both teams disbanded and Primal decided to go to the decontamination tent as the chopper was on the way back from refueling. As Primal was waking through he saw police officers getting treated for the gas's poisonous effects, students being treated for gunshots, survivors hugging and crying, and the severely wounded getting loaded into the first batches of ambulances. Primal kept walking and saw two girls, one with light brown hair and a golden yellow and brown outfit, a camera strapped over her shoulder and her brown eyes overflowing with tears as she was hugging another girl. The other girl had nearly dark hair but it had a lot of brown tints to it, her outfit coffee black, she wore sunglasses, and definitely had a keen fashion sense. The two girls saw him and noticed that he was different than everyone else there. They approached him with tears in their eyes.

"Hello? Mister? W-who are you?" The brown haired girl said.

"That's classified, however, I can tell you that I am a counter terrorist operator." Primal said

"You were the ones who went in the building?" asked the black haired girl as she tilted her sunglasses to get a better look at Primal.

"Yes. Is there anything you need to let me know?" asked Primal. It was obvious the girls wanted to say something.

"We haven't found our friend yet and we want to know if you've found her at all. She has brown hair, had a red Bartlett hoodie, a laptop with stickers all over it." said the brown haired girl. She started to tear up and cry.

It was then that Primal remembered when Bravo first hit the ground.

"Was her name Katy?" asked Primal, begging silently to not hear that it was the right answer.

"Yes! Katy Washington! Did you see her?" The brown haired girl said, hope filling her eyes. However, when she saw the sadness in Primal's eyes, she started to cry softly.

"Yes, we found her when we first touched down. She was dead when we found her. I'm sorry." answers Primal as he started to go towards the tent again.

The girl was crying loudly now. The black haired girl following.

"Come on Velvet, let's go find where Ruby is. We saw her escape remember?" asked the Black haired girl.

"Okay Coco." said Velvet as they both left and went towards the hospital, knowing Ruby would be sent there for being exposed to the biochemical weapon.

Primal then reached the tent. He put his M4 in the rack and went inside after checking his name off a piece of paper on a clipboard. When he stepped in he grabbed railings and 4 men in hazmat suits went in and started spraying him with disinfectant and water and soap. After about 10 minutes they let him leave. Primal saw the chopper leaving and grabbed his M4.

"PRIMAL! There you are! Just lookin for ya." said Thermite as he limped over toward him.

"Hey Thermite. Let's get going shall we?" said Primal as he started to walk towards the chopper.

"I feel this is just the beginning." said Thermite as he got on.

The chopper than lifted off and flew back to the nearest Air Force base. Thermite was right, this is just the beginning.


	2. Hospital Visit

**Hello! Welcome to chapter two of my second fanfic. So what about my other one? I will still update it and I will balance my two stories. I don't wish to make this a job but I want to make it a fun hobby. That's why I don't update my stories as much. I was motivated to write this fanfic after playing a lot of siege and thinking "Hey, this could work for a RWBY crossover I bet.". So I did! Anyways, enough of my rambling, ENJOY!**

_Beacon University, Vale, Texas, October 21st, 2015... _

It was just another day for Yang. Wake up, miss Ruby, get a shower and get ready for the day, kiss Blake before she goes to class, lounge around for half an hour, than go to classes, and enjoy lunch break at the dorms with Weiss and JNPR. Weiss was at first a very bitchy person in Yang's opinion, and she still is now, but she's gotten softer around her, Blake, and JNPR. Yang was just lounging around in her dorm room. Reading a magazine while chewing bubblegum and listening to classic 70s and 80s rock. She was enjoying her lunch break, though she barely gets lunch unless Blake or her friends all want to go out and get some, by being lazy. Blake was in the living room. How the dorm building worked is they're divided into sections. When you open the door to room 347 for example, you would be greeted with a massive living room and kitchen. Connected to these rooms would be 4 doors that lead to individual dorm rooms where 2 beds and 1 bathroom would be located. Blake was watching the tv in the living room, flicking in between shows on Netflix to be precise. That was until she got a text message from her mother, Kali, telling her to check the news. She then switched to CNN and it showed a reporter sitting at the desk with a serious yet sad face. Blake immediately knew something was wrong and when a picture of Bartlett University was shown she knew something wasn't right.

"YANG!?" Blake yelled

"Yes?" Yang answered casually

"You should come see this! Right now!" Blake yelled

Yang knew something was wrong. So she left her room and saw CNN and a picture of Bartlett. Her heart sank and she realized the volume was muted.

"Turn up the volume!" Yang yelled

Blake, frightened, turned up the television's volume and listened to the reporter. By now, Yang had texted everyone to get to the living room. Almost immediately, team JNPR and Weiss had gotten into the living room and noticed the news channel. It was then that the reporter spoke.

"We have confirmed reports. Yes, confirmed reports that terrorists have inflitrated and attacked Bartlett Univesity using an unknown Biochemical weapon. Yes, we have also confirmed that there are numerous casualties as the terrorists are armed with light machine guns and assault rifles. Oh my god." said the reporter on the tv as he just stood there in shock.

Everyone in the living room was silent. Yang immediately started to panic.

"I'm calling dad." Yang said as she picked up her phone and ran into her room, crying.

"Ruby goes there!" Jaune said, now glued to the news broadcast.

The broadcast then changed from the reporter at the desk to a reporter on a helicopter that is currently circling the university.

"Yes, this is the view of Bartlett University now. A yellow cloud is currently sitting over the university and that cloud is the biochemical weapon. We have also learned from sources that there are two bombs inside the university." said the reporter as she looked towards the yellow cloud.

"Oh my god! Ruby please be okay!" said Pyrrha as she started to cry a little.

"Yeah, I hope she's okay." said Ren as he looked closer.

"Wait... look at that. There is a helicopter approaching the university. My cameraman telling me it looks like a Blackhawk helicopter. Wait it is currently hovering over the roof. People are current rappelling down to the roof from the helicopter!" the female reporter said, surprised.

The broadcast showed a Blackhawk helicopter dropping off 5 people in black hazmat suits and weapons. Everyone in the dorm living rooms knows that these are most likely SWAT or something else. The helicopter than dropped off 5 more in front of the building. The helicopter than flew off and the camera followed the operators.

"Wait... that isn't SWAT." said Weiss quietly as she looked closely at the TV.

"Whaddya mean Weiss? Of course it's SWAT who else would respond to this?" asked Jaune looking at Weiss like she had just grown two heads.

"Imbecile! Look closely at their shoulders! Their patches are all different." yelled Weiss as Jaune looked closer and realized his mistake.

"Oh. Wait, is that a GIGN patch? There's a GSG 9 patch as well. What!? There's a Spetsnaz operator as well!" Jaune yelled as he looked closely at the patches.

The camera was zoomed in on the operators. Showing them before zooming out suddenly with the reporter talking.

"Sorry, it appears we cannot zoom in or show these operators closely as to not compromise their identity." said the reporter as she looked red from embarrassment.

"Wow... these guys must be the real deal!" said Jaune. Jaune was always interested in the military.

_10 minutes later..._

Yang had come back from her bedroom 5 minutes ago and watched as the operators cleared out the building and disarmed the bombs and got out of there. After that the broadcast cut to a United Nations meeting where all the country ambassadors have gathered for an emergency meeting. The meeting showed the world leaders confirming the threat of a terrorist group called the "White Masks". Everyone in the dorm living room was shocked. A massive terrorist threat indiscriminate of almost everything, that has the power of attacking almost anywhere. Everyone became scared and a chill ran up their spine. Then the camera cut to a black woman walking up to the podium. The name displayed was Aurelia Arnot and she was listen under the United States. She spoke...

"Ladies and gentlemen of the world. Our intelligence has confirmed the existence of a threat that is unlike any other we have seen. This threat has the possibility to attack anywhere and have an unknown amount of weapons at their disposal. They are indiscriminate of Age, Race, Sex, and Nationality. These people could bring devastation to the planet. So that means as of now my program is reactivated. The best of your counter terrorist operators have already been recruited. Now it is the time for action. We must prevent these situations and, when they happen, intervene any terrorist situation. We must be the smoke that clouds over the enemy like a looming shadow, the shield that protects civilization as we know it, and the face that they will soon come to fear. I trust you understand what is happening and cooperate. Team Rainbow must stand strong." Aurelia finished. The room was silent. That was until the ambassador of Mexico spoke up.

"What can we do to help?" asked the ambassador.

"Send the best you have." responded Aurelia as she turned to leave the stage.

The dorm living room was silent. They were absorbing what they had heard and more questions popped in their heads. The main question being "what the fuck is team Rainbow?". Everyone looked at each other, wondering the same thing. It was Jaune that spoke up.

"I remember what they are now. They were a program where the best operators from around the world would participate in anti-terrorist situations. They were disbanded in 2012 after Osama Bin Laden's death." explained Jaune. Everyone in the dorm room then looked towards one another.

"Interesting" said Weiss

"Neat" responded Yang

"Badass!" yelled Nora

Everyone in the dorm laughed at that and Yang got a text from her dad.

"I'm coming to get you. The hospital in Cambridge called and said Ruby was recovering. Summer, however, she's not doing so great." said Taiyang from the other side of the phone.

"O-okay" Yang said, her heart shattered and tears starting to flow. "W-well I have t-t-to g-go guys." Yang said as she was beginning to cry. Before anyone could say anything Yang ran out of the dorm room and towards the parking lot, sobbing.

"Let's go to bed guys. I feel that tomorrow isn't going to be a good day." said Blake as she started to go towards her bedroom. A depressed look on her face as she slowly to her bed and collapsed on it, crying.

Everyone else went into their bedrooms to sleep. A sad and depressed mood looming over everyone as they drifted off to sleep. Yang was waiting at the parking lot for Taiyang to arrive. When she saw his car pull up she got in.

"Come on, let's go see your sister." Taiyang said, a stoic look on his face as he started the engine.

"Okay dad." Yang responded, the evidence that she was crying was very pronounce on her face.

The car drove off. Towards Bartlett, towards Cambridge, and towards Ruby.

_1 day later... Cambridge hospital._

Ruby slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know what was going on. She saw a lump of blonde hair.

_"Yang?"_ She thought as she opened her eyes more. She didn't understand what had happened.

When Ruby woke up, Yang woke up. When Yang saw Ruby she immediately started to cry. Yang gave Ruby a big hug and started to sob uncontrollably.

"I-I'm so g-glad you're o-Okay!" Yang sobbed as Ruby pat her back.

"It's okay Yang, what happened?" Ruby asked, the memories of yesterday not fully finding their way back.

"Ruby, you don't remember the attack?" Yang asked, a little scared Ruby might've lost her memory.

It was then that Ruby's memories of yesterday returned. Ruby started to cry.

"Y-Yang? Where's Katy?" Ruby asked, scared and frightened.

Yang's silence was Ruby's answer. Ruby started to sob uncontrollably as she slumped into Yang and cried loudly. They were both crying for what felt like hours until Taiyang came in. Behind him was Summer Rose, in a wheelchair.

"M-mom?" Yang and Ruby asked at the same time as they looked at Sunmer.

"Yes. It's really me sweetheart." Summer said, starting to cry.

"What happened!?" Ruby asked.

"She was shot in both legs. While her legs still work the doctors said she would need physical therapy to let them return to normal. As for you Ruby, you were shot through the shoulder. It just missed your artery, you're lucky to be alive." Tai said as he started to cry.

Yang, Ruby, Tai, and Summer all shared a group hug. Crying until a man walked in the room. Yang immediately realized who he was. The man had white hair and a cane. He was wearing a black suit with a tint of green to it. He had round glasses that looked like they came straight from the Harry Potter movies. Yang recognized him as Ozpin, Beacon University's headmaster.

"Hello everyone. I assume you know who I am?" Ozpin asked as everybody in the room turned to acknowledge him.

"Yeah I do. This is Ozpin, he's my headmaster." Yang said as she looked towards him with a confused look on her face. "Wait... why are you here?" Yang asked as Ozpin looked towards her.

"I'm here because I am terribly sorry for what happened. And due to a benefit from a relative's job I am offering Ms. Rose a scholarship to Beacon University that will cover her for her entire stay." Ozpin explained.

"Wait... what benefit? None of us have that." Taiyang asked as he looked towards Ozpin with utter confusion.

"Well the person who has it is not in this room. But you do know him Mrs. Rose." Ozpin said as he turned to Summer. A look of understanding washed over her face.

"I see... so Red is... alive?" Summer asked Ozpin. Ozpin nodded.

"Wait who's Red?" Yang asked Summer.

"Oh... uh oh I let that slip did I?" Summer said as she looked a little embarrassed. "Listen... you must not tell anybody except closely trusted friends. And when I say trust I mean genuine trust." Summer began with a serious face as Ruby and Yang nodded, awaiting her explanation. "Red is my older brother, he is very secretive and I have seen him in years." Summer explained.

"I have an uncle!?" Ruby asked with genuine shock as she turned towards Taiyang, who just nodded.

"Yes you do Ruby now hush." Summer said as she continued. "He is in the military. He rose through the ranks quick and he is very good at his job. So it caught the attention of some very elite forces." Summer said as she prepared to drop the heavy load of information on her daughters. "Your uncle is team Rainbow. He is in Rainbow under the Delta Force operators." Summer explained. Ruby and Yang gasped as a thousand questions entered their heads.

"Wait... so does that mean that he was one of the operators that saved me?" Ruby asked as Summer nodded and continued.

"He is also Ghost Recon. Though he isn't really involved in that special forces unit as he is only called for deep cover missions that can take months to complete." Summer said as she then went on. "Red is a very good person, on the outside he is stone faced and shows very little personality but when he's with friends and family he's very nice and humorous. He isn't due to come home in a long time however. Last time I checked he's coming home in a year. He will he staying with us for 4 months and then he will leave again." Summer finished as she looked towards her daughters. "Any questions?" Summer asked.

"Wait... aside from the obvious ones. What are the benefits he has for us if one allows Ruby to have a scholarship full ride." Yang asked, genuinely curious.

"I can explain that Mrs. Rose. His benefits include free health insurance for him and his entire family, a reserve to new federal programs that relate to public safety. So say the government makes fallout shelters again, you would be on a reserved list and be automatically let in in the event of nuclear war. Also, his benefits include a 30% boost to his direct families salaries. It also includes the ability to meet and interact with special forces operators. There's also the ability to speak about him. There's the scholarship thing which is coincidental is it gives me the opportunity to give you a scholarship in the event that the school you went too fell victim to a terrorist attack or was destroyed on purpose by a person. There's also the thing that all of you have. Remember those things you were given when you got your drivers license or when you went to a government facility? Well those special Federal IDs allow you to get a special discount on meals at participating restaurants and it also grants the ability to travel to places that would normally be restricted if you have Red with you. Also, the federal IDs work as official concealed and open carry licenses which are immune to any building that has a no gun policy which means you can carry them inside. Except a few federal buildings. It also allows you to purchase higher rate rifles. This is because of the risk that comes with being related to someone who has to do so much anti-terrorist work." Ozpin said as he looked down and continued. "The federal government can only do so much when you practically don't exist to the public or your family that hasn't met you before." Ozpin concluded as he looked towards Ruby and held out his hand. "Beacon is a very prestigious academy, we pride ourselves for our excellent courses and opportunities. It would be very nice and not hard to have you join us for the rest of your college career." Ozpin said as he kept his hand out, a smile on his face.

"I'd be honored sir." Ruby said. Yang started to squeal and wrapped Ruby in a bear hug.

"I'm so happy my little sis is coming with me to Beacon!" Yang said as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Ack! Yang stop it." Ruby yelled and pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sorry." Yang said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Thanks Ozpin. I am grateful." said Summer as she shook Ozpin's hand. "Well, it was nice living here I guess." Summer said as she looked down.

"Don't worry Sum! You can stay with me and Raven! It'll just be like old times!" Taiyang said as he beamed.

"I don't know Tai... I don't want to intrude or make Raven angry." Summer said as Tai looked confused then understood what Summer was saying.

"Raven doesn't care that we were a thing. I even talked it over with her before I left. She doesn't care, I think she wants to talk to her friend again." Taiyang said with a soft smile this time.

"Okay... I'll move back I guess." Summer said as Ruby smiled.

"Finally! I get to live with Yang again?" Ruby said as Yang and her hugged. It was rather hard though as Ruby was still in her hospital bed.

"Hmm... the doctor said you're alright and even ready to attend my school. Why don't we get out of here?" Ozpin suggested as he left. Everyone looked and agreed.

"Let's go guys!" Taiyang said as he pushed Summer out of the room.

The doctors came by and did one last check up and let Ruby stand up and walk. Ruby gathered her belongings and walked out with Yang. Everyone got in Taiyang's car and they left.

"Beacon... huh?" Ruby asked softly as she was very tired.

"Yep... everyone's there. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. You'll have fun, I promise." Yang said as she looked out the window.

"Awesome..." Ruby said.

Ruby found a position that was comfortable and fell asleep. Wondering what the future has stored for her.

**And that's chapter two! I know what you're wondering! "Why Ghost Recon?". Well! Because I plan on having that involved far later into the story. But for now it's mainly Rainbow Six Siege related. Hope you enjoyed! Have a great day. **


End file.
